Anguitia
by Dark Jezebel
Summary: Certaines rencontres dans la Forêt Interdites ne sont pas des plus amicales...D'autres si!
1. chapitre un

Titre: Anguitia  
  
Auteur: Jezebel  
  
Spoilers : Les 4 premiers bouquins, ça c'est sur étant donné que l'action se passe juste après la fin du tome 4. Pour le 5, je sais pas encore.en tout cas, pas dans ce chapitre. Et si ça arrive, je préviendrais^^  
  
Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, les persos de HP ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter. Sauf les deux persos dont vous ne reconnaîtrez pas les noms. Ces deux là, ils sont à moi ^^ !  
  
Avertissements: Euh.Si vous aimez Sirius, c'est peut-être pas le bon fic.En tout cas, pas pour le moment ^^; Par contre, si vous préférez Severus, Welcome !  
  
Ah oui ! Pour la plupart des noms, sorts et autres titres, j'utilise les termes anglais. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les traductions françaises.^^; Donc, ça donne:  
  
Death Eater: Mangemort  
  
Severus Snape: Severus Rogue (argh, c'est mooooche ___)  
  
Moony: Lunard  
  
Padfoot: Patmol (euh.j'ai un doute pour l'orthographe tout d'un coup.c'est ça ou pas?)  
  
Hogwarts: Poudlard  
  
Bon, je crois que c'est bon.si j'ai oublier quelque chose, dîtes le moi ^^ !  
  
Allez, bonne lecture!  
  
***************  
  
Chapitre un : Rencontres Nocturnes  
  
Severus n'y tenait plus... Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé entre quatre murs.  
  
Depuis la fin du tournoi, la mort de Diggory et le retour confirmé de Voldemort, les choses s'étaient enchaînées à une vitesse affolante. Il avait fallut organiser une défense, contacter les différents alliés potentiels, récupérer des informations. Le tout en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer des Death Eaters, ni du ministère de la magie.  
  
La bêtise de ces derniers était la plus énervante. La plus frustrante aussi. A cause de ses imbéciles, ils progressaient beaucoup trop lentement et perdaient un temps précieux.  
  
Pour le moment, il était épuisé. Physiquement et mentalement. Il n'arriverait à rien.  
  
Décidant qu'un peu d'air frais lui serait salutaire, il attrapa sa cape et sortit.  
  
Ses pas le menèrent directement à la Forêt Interdite.  
  
Étrangement, il avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Il le connaissait bien, l'ayant arpenté de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, pour y trouver diverses herbes et ingrédients. La Forêt n'était pas aussi maléfique qu'on ne le pensait, mais sa réputation était suffisante pour éloigner les intrus. Severus, lui, ne la craignait pas... De plus, il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse nuire à son 'sanctuaire'. Car c'était bien ce que représentait cet endroit pour lui. Un refuge où il pouvait mettre de côté pour un moment ses problèmes... ou ses remords.  
  
Dès le moment où la Marque des Ténèbres était réapparue sur son bras au cours de l'année, il avait su que le retour de Voldemort n'était plus qu'une question de temps... Et que l'enfer reprendrait... Comme quinze ans plus tôt...  
  
Malgré les années, il n'avait jamais oublié toutes les atrocités qu'il avait dû commettre au nom de Voldemort . Ni tous ces morts.  
  
Il savait que ces méfaits avaient été nécessaires pour assurer sa couverture en tant qu'espion, mais cela n'avait jamais suffit à apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité. Quoi qu'il fasse, il resterait un assassin toute sa vie.  
  
Severus soupira en fermant les yeux. Un bruissement quasi imperceptible lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus seul.  
  
_ Bonsoir Severus, lança une voix.  
  
Celui-ci se retourna sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait :  
  
_ Bonsoir Anguitia.  
  
_ Je suis heureuse de te voir.  
  
Severus lui rendit son sourire. Cette nuit, au moins, il ne serait pas seul...  
  
******************************  
  
_ Je n'arrive toujours à comprendre comment Dumbledore peut faire aussi aveuglement confiance à Snape! Après tout, c'est un Death Eater!  
  
Remus soupira. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route pour le rendez-vous que le directeur d'Hogwarts leur avait fixé, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de ruminer. La perspective de croiser le maître de potions ne l'enchantait guère et Remus savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer immature quand il s'agissait de son vieil ennemi.  
  
_ Ancien Death Eater Padfoot... Je suis certain que le directeur a de très bonnes raisons de croire en lui. En plus, il ne mettrait jamais l'école et les élèves en danger en y introduisant un ennemi.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sirius eut un rictus dédaigneux.  
  
_ Padfoot, je te rappelle qu'il a quand même sauvé la vie de Harry. Tu crois vraiment qu'il l'aurait fait s'il avait été sous les ordres de Voldemort?  
  
_ Mouais, répliqua-t-il perplexe.  
  
Cet argument ne semblait pas des plus convaincant à ses yeux.  
  
_ Si ça se trouve, c'était uniquement une ruse pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore!  
  
_ Et moi je pense qu...  
  
Remus s'arrêta brusquement. Immédiatement sur le qui vive, Sirius fit silence.  
  
Après quelques instant, il s'approcha de son compagnon.  
  
_ Tu as entendu quelque chose ? murmura-t-il.  
  
Le loup-garou fit signe que oui.  
  
_ Il y a deux personne par là-bas, répondit-il en désignant le chemin face à eux.  
  
_ Alliés ou ennemis?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas. Ils sont trop loin pour que j'arrive à les identifier.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait?  
  
Après quelques instants de réflexion, Remus exposa son point de vue.  
  
_ Il vaudrait mieux aller voir de quoi il s'agit. Dumbledore doit être au courant si des intrus se sont introduits dans la forêt. Au pire, s'ils sont trop dangereux, on déguerpit et on court le prévenir. D'accord ?  
  
Sirius n'était pas ravi. Il préférait l'action à la prudence mais il devait bien admettre que Moony avait raison. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Aussi hocha-t-il de la tête pour manifester son accord.  
  
Aussi silencieusement que possible, ils se glissèrent à travers les arbres jusqu'à atteindre une clairière.  
  
_ Tiens, quand on parle du loup...marmonna Sirius en apercevant Severus Snape. Sans offense Moony...  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur la clairière et ses occupants. Car Severus n'était pas seul. Il discutait avec une jeune femme.  
  
_ Et ben, siffla Sirius. Il a pas l'air de s'ennuyer !  
  
Remus ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui.  
  
La jeune femme qui se tenait prés de lui était tout simplement sublime.  
  
Sa peau était d'une pâleur surnaturelle et sa longue chevelure noire cascadait sur son dos et ses épaules, dissimulant sa poitrine dénudée. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi rouges que des rubis  
  
_ J'aurais jamais deviné que notre cher Snape avait des rendez-vous galants dans la Forêt Interdite. Surtout avec une telle beauté, ironisa l'animagus.  
  
_ Attend, murmura Remus. Regarde, dit-il en montrant les jambes de jeune femme.  
  
Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une paire de jambes.mais d'une longue queue recouverte d'écailles de serpent noires aux reflets écarlates.  
  
Sirius en resta n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Snape avait une relation avec...cette chose?! Choqué, il se leva et avant que Remus ait réussit à le retenir, s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le couple, éc?uré  
  
_ Snape ! Qu'est ce que...  
  
Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il dut se jeter à terre pour empêcher un stupefix et un sort de feu de l'atteindre.  
  
_ Bon sang, mais ça va pas? glapit-il en se relevant avec l'aide de Remus, qui s'était précipité à ses cotés. Mais vous êtes malades de balancer des sorts comme ça !  
  
_ Black, répliqua avec mépris Severus en baissant sa baguette. Je savais déjà que tu étais une personne stupide, agissant de manière totalement irréfléchie. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu que tu étais également suicidaire .  
  
_ Des amis à toi ? s'enquit la vouivre.  
  
Severus secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté.  
  
_ Pas vraiment non...  
  
Sirius le foudroya du regard.  
  
_ Hé, ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi j'ai failli crever carbonisé moi !  
  
_ Disons que tu nous as surpris, répondit Severus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Par les temps qui court, mieux vaut être prudent. Anguitia est quelque peu plus radical que moi, c'est tout.  
  
Celle-ci haussa nonchalamment les épaules.  
  
_ Bah, il aurait juste récolté quelques brûlures. Pas de quoi en en faire un drame.  
  
Remus s'avança avant que Sirius ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
  
_ Vous vous nommez Anguitia c'est bien ça ?  
  
_ En effet.  
  
_ Et vous êtes, euh...l'amie de Severus ? balbutia-t-il sans trop savoir s'il ne dépassait pas les limites de la vie privée du maître de potions... Et surtout s'il n'allait pas recevoir lui aussi un sort pour son insolence...  
  
Anguitia le regarda curieusement puis éclata de rire.  
  
S'approchant de Severus qui ne semblait pas le moins concerné du monde, elle s'accrocha à son bras et reçut en échange un regard noir de sa part.  
  
Sans y prêter nullement attention, elle répondit en riant:  
  
_ Je suis bien l'amie de Severus mais je ne suis pas sa 'petite' amie, comme vous semblez si bien le croire.  
  
_ Oh...  
  
Remus se sentit tout d'un coup très bête. Jetant un coup d'?il à Sirius, il se rendit compte que son ami devait ressentir à peu près la même chose que lui. Mais Sirius étant ce qu'il était, il ne laissa pas les choses telles quelles.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez au milieu de la forêt ?  
  
_ Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, soupira Severus tandis qu'Anguitia pouffait à coté de lui . Nous discutions de potions si tu tiens tellement à le savoir.  
  
_ De potions ? s'enquit Remus curieux.  
  
_ Oui, répondit Anguitia avec un sourire. J'en connais pas mal sur le sujet. Disons que Severus et moi partageons nos connaissances. Échange de bon procédé.  
  
_ Mouais, tu parles, grommela Sirius.  
  
Anguitia s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, quand un cri retentit au loin.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Sirius.  
  
_ J'entends des bruits des bruits de sabots, assura Remus.  
  
_ Génial, il manquerait plus qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes viennent se défouler sur nous.  
  
_ Black, ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment pour faire de l'humour, rétorqua Severus.  
  
_ Il y a autre chose, murmura Remus.  
  
Un humain, renchérit Anguitia.  
  
Avant que Severus ait eut le temps de lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler, une jeune fille déboula dans la clairière et le percuta. Il réussit à la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.  
  
_ Non, laissez-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Laissez-moi !  
  
_ Calmez-vous, nous ne sommes pas contre vous, lui dit Severus en tentant de la rassurer.  
  
Elle leva vers lui des yeux paniqués. Severus eut tout juste le temps de voir que ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées de comprendre la raison de sa panique.  
  
Un groupe d'une dizaine de centaures fit son apparition. Il sentit l'inconnue se raidir dans ses bras et s'accrocher désespérément à lui.  
  
Il reconnu le centaure qui semblait dirigé le groupe. Bane.  
  
_ Encore des Humains ? Décidément, certains ne savent pas rester à leur place ces derniers temps !  
  
Severus, Sirius et Remus attrapèrent chacun leur baguette, prêt à se défendre.  
  
_ Suffit !  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Anguitia. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Severus, elle lui intima de ne pas intervenir et de la laisser faire. Lorsqu'il acquiesça, elle se plaça entre eux et les centaures.  
  
Bane lui jeta un regard dégoûté.  
  
_ Depuis quand protèges-tu des humains, vouivre ? Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette forêt ! Ils le savent !  
  
_ Ces "humains", comme vous les appelez si bien, sont sous ma protection. Aussi, je vous conseillerais de les laissez en paix !  
  
_ Vraiment ? répliqua-t-il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et que comptes- tu faire seule contre nous, femme-serpent ?  
  
Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle éclata d'un rire mauvais.  
  
_ Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je suis seule ?  
  
Plissant les yeux, elle se mit à siffler doucement.  
  
Presque instantanément, d'autres sifflements lui répondirent. Jetant un coup d'?il prudent autour de lui, Severus vit qu'ils étaient entièrement encerclés par des centaines de serpents. Tous avaient répondu à l'appel de la vouivre.  
  
_ Alors, fit-elle en écartant les bras, êtes-vous prêt à vous mesurer à moi et à ma petite armée ?  
  
Les centaures reculèrent nerveusement.  
  
_ Oh, je vois... Finalement on ne fait plus les fiers, fit-elle avec un sourire condescendant. Je crois donc qu'il serait temps pour vous de retourner à vos affaires, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Bane avait l'air furieux, mais ne protesta pas. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance.  
  
_ Nous nous retirons pour cette fois, mais veille bien sur eux vouivre, si jamais nous nous les retrouvons seuls...menaça-t-il.  
  
_ Ce ne sera pas le cas, le coupa-t-elle. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
  
Après avoir vérifié qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle se retourna vers ses protégés.  
  
_ Merci mes amours, vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant. Merci de m'avoir aidé.  
  
Elle les regarda partir en souriant, puis s'approcha de Severus et de l'inconnue.  
  
_ Comment va-t-elle ? l'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.  
  
La jeune femme ne bougeait plus. Son regard était fixe et vide. Sa respiration erratique.  
  
_ Je ne suis pas médicomage...  
  
Ignorant le ricanement de Sirius, Severus reprit:  
  
_ Comme je le disais, avant de me faire interrompre, mis à part quelques contusions, je pense qu'elle est surtout sous le choc. Maintenant, je préférerais que Pomfresh l'examine au plus vite.  
  
_ C'est sûr qu'elle a dû recevoir un sacré choc pour rester accrocher à toi. Si elle avait été lucide, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, dit Sirius avec sarcasme.  
  
_ Sirius, tu vas arrêter un peu ! protesta Remus.  
  
_ Mais c'est pas possible, il lui arrive de se taire des fois ? demanda Anguitia à son ami.  
  
_ Jamais...  
  
Sirius eut un regard outré mais Anguitia n'y prêta aucune attention.  
  
_ Severus, il faudrait l'emmener maintenant. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle ait quelque chose de grave et qu'on ne s'en rende pas compte. On doit y aller.  
  
Severus hocha la tête quand il réalisa ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.  
  
_ Tu as bien dis "on" ?  
  
_ Bien sur, je viens avec vous ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester ici ?  
  
Severus haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.  
  
_ Anguitia, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée...  
  
_ Allons Severus, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. En plus, cela fait des années que j'ai envie de faire connaissance avec ce cher Dumbledore !  
  
Il allait protester mais Black le précéda.  
  
_ Snape, tu ne vas laisser cette, cette...  
  
_ Vouivre ? offrit obligeamment Anguitia.  
  
Sirius l'ignora complètement.  
  
_ Ce...Ce serpent entrer à Hogwarts !continua t-il en hurlant et en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur.  
  
_ Padfoot, intervint Remus, ça suffit ! Tu ne la connais même pas. Comment peux-tu te permettre de la juger ?  
  
_ Enfin Moony, regarde ce qu'elle est ! C'est un monstre !  
  
_ Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, laisses moi te rappeler ce que je suis... répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Anguitia posa sur lui un regard appréciateur mais resta silencieuse.  
  
_ Mais ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais très bien ! Je te connais ! Et puis on ne peut quand même pas faire confiance à "l'amie" d'un Death Eater !  
  
_ Black, intervint Severus, si tu continu à parler d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas (elle n'était pas là), tu risques de le regretter sérieusement...  
  
_ Je n'en ai strictement rie...  
  
_ Oh la ferme !  
  
Sirius se retourna vers elle en la foudroyant du regard.  
  
_ Pardon ?!  
  
_ J'ai dit 'la ferme' ! C'est si dur à comprendre que ça pour ta petite cervelle de chien ? Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton ami loup-garou! Lui a un certain sens des convenances au moins !  
  
Sirius et Remus affichèrent un air complètement abasourdi.  
  
_ Comment savez-vous vraiment ce que nous sommes ? demanda Remus interloqué.  
  
Anguitia eut un sourire énigmatique.  
  
_ Ne sous-estimez jamais les pouvoirs d'une vouivre.  
  
Puis, se retournant vers Severus, elle ajouta:  
  
_ Maintenant, nous ferions mieux d'emmener cette jeune personne afin qu'elle puisse être convenablement soignée.  
  
_ Anguitia, sans vouloir te vexer, depuis un léger incident avec un basilic, les "serpents" ne sont pas des plus estimés dans nos murs, expliqua Severus, en ignorant le "tu l'as dit!" de Black.  
  
_ Et qui a dit que j'allais y aller comme ça ? avança-t-elle nonchalamment.  
  
Une incantation plus tard, à la place de la créature mi-humaine mi-serpent se tenait une femme on ne peut plus humaine... et entièrement nue !  
  
Il fallut tout son self-control à Severus pour réprimer un fou rire.  
  
Anguitia n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très pudique. Il le savait pour en avoir fait les frais au début de leur relation_ et il s'en était accommodé au fil des années.  
  
Ce qui n'étaient apparemment pas le cas des deux anciens maraudeurs. Lupin était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate et avait précipitamment détourné son regard. Black, au contraire, la dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés. Leurs deux réactions étaient, il faut bien l'avouer, des plus comiques.  
  
Aussi fut-il surpris de voir le loup-garou avoir assez de présence d'esprit pour dégrafer maladroitement sa cape et la tendre à la jeune femme, tout en gardant les yeux obstinément dirigés vers le sol. Celle-ci accepta gracieusement:  
  
_ Il existe donc encore des quelques gentlemen sur terre, qui l'eut cru.  
  
S'enveloppant voluptueusement dans l'étoffe, Anguitia adressa un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée masculine.  
  
_ Allons-y messieurs, Hogwarts nous attend.  
  
Calant la jeune fille dans ses bras, Severus jeta un coup d'?il amusé à son ennemi, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc.  
  
_ Attention Black, tu risquerais d'avaler une mouche !  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
***************  
  
Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!  
  
Je tiens aussi à dire un grand merci à ma soeurette et à Acardiane (allez lire ses fics!) pour être mes bêta lectrices ! J'en ai bien besoin! lol  
  
Et maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire. écrire le 2eme chapitre.^^; 


	2. chapitre deux

Titre: Anguitia  
  
Auteur: ben moi.^^;  
  
Disclamers: Comme d'hab', les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à JRK (sgreuuuuuuu, je veux Severus moua...). Par contre, Anguitia et Ismerie sont mes créations. Bas les pattes!!! ^^  
  
J'suis contente, j'ai pas mis trop de temps à l'écrire.J'espère que ce sera pareil pour le suivant. Mais bon, on verra bien selon l'inspiration du moment et selon l'humeur de mon ordi .(qui a une mauvaise tendance à déconner quand il faut pas. ________)  
  
Moony: Lunard  
  
Padfoot: Patmol  
  
Hogwarts: Poudlard  
  
Et maintenant, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire!  
  
****************  
  
À peine avaient-ils posé un pied dans le bureau du directeur que celui-ci les accueillit avec allégresse.  
  
_ Ah, vous voilà. Je commençais à me demander si vous vous étiez perdus ou si vous aviez oublié notre rendez-vous.  
  
_ Désolé professeur, répliqua Remus, nous avons dû nous arrêter à l'infirmerie avant de venir.  
  
_ À l'infirmerie? L'un de vous est-il blessé? demanda-t-il, soucieux.  
  
_ Non non, le rassura le loup-garou, aucun de nous n'a de problèmes. Mais un incident s'est produit dans la forêt. Une horde de centaures poursuivait une jeune fille.  
  
_ Des centaures dites-vous?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Et ils ont attaqué une jeune fille?  
  
_ Malheureusement, confirma Remus en secouant tristement la tête.  
  
_ Je savais que nos relations avec eux allaient en se dégradant, mais pas à ce point. constata-t-il avec peine. J'aurais pourtant aimé que les choses se passent autrement mais apparemment, ils ont fait leurs choix.  
  
Severus comprenait le désarroi du directeur. Les alliés contre Voldemort étaient déjà peu nombreux; aussi l'aide des centaures aurait été des plus précieuses.  
  
_ Et comment va votre rescapée? Son état n'est pas trop grave j'espère, s'enquit-il.  
  
_ Pomfresh dit qu'elle n'a rien de grave et qu'elle sera rapidement sur pied, assura Severus.  
  
_ Tant mieux, tant mieux, je suis soulagé. Mais dites-moi, demanda-t-il soudain, comment avez-vous fait pour vous sortir de cette situation sans aucun dommage? Je ne remets pas en cause vos capacités, mais.  
  
_ En vérité, nous n'avons pas fait grand chose. Sans la présence de cette jeune femme, les choses n'auraient peut-être pas aussi bien tourné, avoua Remus en désignant Anguitia.  
  
Dumbledore posa sur elle un regard reconnaissant.  
  
_ Mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous remercier. Même si je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître, ajouta-t-il galamment.  
  
_ Professeur, intervint Severus, je vous présente Anguitia. C'est. une amie de longue date.  
  
_ Toujours est-il que je suis ravie de vous avoir parmi nous. Soyez la bienvenue à Hogwarts.  
  
_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer. Severus m'a si souvent parlé de vous, affirma-t-elle jetant un regard taquin à Severus.  
  
_ Vraiment? Je suis certain qu'il vous a dit que j'étais un vieux fou idéaliste, dit-il en riant.  
  
_ Professeur! protesta Severus avec véhémence. Jamais je ne.  
  
_ Allons Severus, calmez-vous, vous savez bien que je ne suis pas sérieux. Mais assez plaisanté! Messieurs, mademoiselle, fit-il en les entraînant prés d'une table où étaient disposés du thé et différentes collations, je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise. Puis-je vous débarrasser de votre cape? offrit-il à Anguitia.  
  
Celle-ci eut un sourire charmeur.  
  
_ C'est très aimable à vous, mais je pense que je vais la garder. Je m'en voudrais de "gêner" certaines personnes dans cette salle. fit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.  
  
Dumbledore observa alors avec étonnement les deux anciens griffondors prendre une magnifique teinte écarlate. Un peu comme si tout le sang de leur corps avait décidé d'émigrer vers leur visage. ( fait plus beau là haut, tralalalaaaaa)  
  
Il se retourna vers Anguitia, confus.  
  
_ Je ne porte strictement rien en dessous. expliqua-t-elle en battant des cils, charmeuse.  
  
Dumbledore cligna les yeux d'étonnement. Puis, la malice prenant rapidement pas sur la surprise :  
  
_ Vous savez Severus, si vous étiez. occupés, vous pouvez très bien vous retirer avec votre amie. Inutile de supporter notre médiocre et humble compagnie.  
  
Severus poussa un soupir las.  
  
_ Professeur. Anguitia n'est pas ma "petite" amie.  
  
_ Tout à fait, renchérit la jeune femme. Croyez-moi, j'adore Severus, mais en tant que couple, notre relation serait un véritable fiasco.  
  
_ Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc. demanda Dumbledore avec surprise.  
  
_ Oh pour des raisons diverses et variées. Divergences de mode de vie, d'habitudes. Je suis une vraie bordélique, c'est un perfectionniste. En plus, je suis encore plus têtue que lui! Ce serait la guerre avant même que la nuit de noce soit terminer ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'?il à Severus.  
  
_ Pourtant, entre "serpents", ça devrait être le grand amour, remarqua Black moqueur.  
  
_ Mieux vaut un serpent qu'un chien galeux, rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale.  
  
_ Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça!  
  
_ Et moi, je ne te permets pas de nous insulter, Severus et moi !!!!  
  
_ Severus, pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? s'enquit Dumbledore en observant la jeune femme et l'animagus se fusiller du regard.  
  
Severus, lui, s'était contenté de s'asseoir et de se servir une tasse de thé.  
  
_ Oh, désolé, j'ai omis un léger détail dans les présentations. Anguitia est une vouivre, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.  
  
*************  
  
Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, la première chose qui s'imposa à elle fut qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'une dose massive de caféine. et rapidement, si possible! Puis, elle se demanda où elle était et ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle essaya remettre ses idées en place, mais impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce soit de concret. En bref, le flou total. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que sa vue ne se décide à faire la mise au point. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se dire à quel point le blanc immaculé du plafond était injustement éblouissant pour sa pauvre petite personne, lorsque qu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle.  
  
_ Ah, vous voilà réveillée !  
  
Elle tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. et réprima un glapissement de douleur. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.  
  
La femme qui venait d'entrer eut un petit rire compatissant en lui tendant un verre.  
  
_ Doucement ma pauvre chérie. Tenez, buvez ceci, cela devrait vous soulager.  
  
Ismerie avala sans broncher : tout ce qui pouvait arrêter les élancements affreux de son crâne était le bienvenu.  
  
_ Ne craignez rien : vous vous trouver à Hogwarts. Vous savez ce qu'est Hogwarts n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ismerie hocha la tête avec précaution.  
  
Hogwarts ? Manifestement elle était arrivée à bon port, c'était au moins ça de gagné  
  
_ Je suis l'infirmière de l'école, madame Pomfresh, continua-t-elle en guise de présentation. Et maintenant, dites-moi comment vous vous sentez ?  
  
_ Mal à la tête. Des courbatures partout. Et l'affreuse impression de m'être fait piétiner par une dragonne en furie à la recherche de son petit, marmonna-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de se relever pour poser son verre vide.  
  
_ Dans votre cas, il s'agit plutôt d'une bande de centaures en furie, répondit Pomfresh en arrangeant ses oreillers derrière elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir.  
  
Le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit se dissipa d'un coup.  
  
Les centaures ! Ils l'avaient attaquée et prise en chasse! Elle se souvint de la terreur qui l'avait envahie quand elle avait compris qu'elle était leur proie. Et qu'à moins d'un miracle, elle allait sûrement y laisser sa peau.  
  
Elle réprima un tremblement, sentant la peur refaire surface et resserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle.  
  
_ Allons allons, la réconforta Pomfresh en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule, vous êtes en sécurité ici : rien ne peux vous arriver.  
  
Ismerie savait qu'elle disait vrai. Tout était terminé. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Respirant profondément, elle repoussa peu à peu ses craintes et se calma.  
  
_ De telles expériences sont traumatisantes et épuisantes psychologiquement. Je crains que vous ne subissiez quelques contre-coups. ajouta-t-elle une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
  
_ Du genre? risqua la jeune fille, pas très sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.  
  
_ Sûrement des cauchemars ou des crises d'angoisse. Mais je vous rassure, cela ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques jours et nous avons toutes les potions nécessaires pour vous aider ! assura-t-elle.  
  
Pourtant, Ismerie n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude qu'avaient eue les centaures envers elle. Elle savait pertinemment que, bien que n'étant pas les créatures les plus sociales au monde, ceux-ci n'avaient pas pour habitude d'être agressifs et de s'en prendre aux humains. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu susciter un changement d'attitude aussi radical ?  
  
_ Enfin, physiquement vous n'avez pas grand chose, continua l'infirmière en s'affairant autour d'elle. Bien sûr, vous ne serez pas au mieux de votre forme pendant quelques jours, mais vous n'avez ni traumatisme ni fracture. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse.  
  
_ Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.  
  
_ Un des professeurs de l'école, Severus Snape, se trouvait là par hasard avec des amis. C'est eux qui vous ont secourue et ramenée ici. Vous devez être née sous une bonne étoile. Sans leur aide, je ne sais pas ce que vous seriez devenue.  
  
Ismerie acquiesça, consciente de sa chance.  
  
_ Mais vous, que faisiez-vous dans un endroit aussi dangereux au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
  
_ Je devais me rendre à Hogwarts, répondit-elle. Une certaine personne a juste oublié de m'indiquer le chemin, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton maussade. Et il va en entendre parler.  
  
***************  
  
Dumbledore observa avec attention l'assemblée qui lui faisait face et qui, pour le moment, ne faisait absolument plus attention à lui.  
  
L'entretien s'était terminé en joute verbale des plus acérées entre Severus et Sirius. ce qui arrivait à chaque fois que les deux hommes se retrouvaient face à face. Malgré les années, et malgré le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient, l'animosité qui les habitait était toujours aussi intense. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'à ce petit jeu verbal, soit-dit en passant fort enrichissant d'un point de vue lexical, Severus dominait largement l'animagus. D'une certaine façon il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la dextérité avec laquelle le maître de potions maniait les mots, tout comme les insultes. Il lui suffisait d'une phrase, pour réduire à néant tout argument et imposer son point de vue. Ses élèves en faisaient souvent les frais et même les professeurs évitaient soigneusement de s'engager dans une discussion délicate avec lui, de peur d'en subir les conséquences.  
  
Remus, de son côté, tentait désespérément de calmer son ami. Noble tâche. mais fort inutile, toute l'attention de Sirius étant porté sur son ennemi de toujours.  
  
Son regard se posa alors sur la jeune femme, qui, contrairement à Remus, suivait avec beaucoup d'amusement la conversation. Parfois, elle prenait plaisir à lancer de petites remarques assassines à l'encontre de Sirius, qui s'enflammait de plus belle.  
  
Il avait été sidéré en apprenant qu'elle et Severus se connaissaient, et ce depuis près de quinze ans.  
  
Severus n'était pas du genre à se lier facilement avec qui que ce soit. Dumbledore avait souvent regretté la solitude dans laquelle semblait se complaire son maître de potions. Aussi était-il ravi de découvrir cette amitié.  
  
Dumbledore profita d'un blanc dans la "conversation" ( si on pouvait appeler cet échange une conversation.) pour intervenir.  
  
_ Mes enfants, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour chacun d'entre nous de prendre un repos bien mérité. Sirius, Remus, vous pouvez utiliser les chambres habituelles, elles ont été préparées à votre égard.  
  
_ Très bien, fit Sirius en étouffant un bâillement, plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.  
  
_ Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.  
  
_ Bonne nuit professeur, firent les deux hommes avant de prendre congé.  
  
Avant de refermer la porte, Remus salua Severus, qui lui répondit à contre- c?ur d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, et Anguitia qui lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
_ Bien, maintenant, j'aurais deux petits services à vous demander Severus.  
  
_ De quoi s'agit-il?  
  
_ Tout d'abord, cela concerne votre charmante amie. Cela vous dérangerait- il de la loger dans vos appartements pour le moment ? Je sais que vous avez une chambre de libre et comme vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.  
  
_ Cela ne me dérange pas. Quoi d'autre?  
  
_ En chemin, pourriez-vous passer à l'infirmerie demander à Pomfresh de venir me voir?  
  
Severus acquiesca.  
  
_ Si c'est tout, j'aimerais pouvoir me retirer.  
  
_ Mais bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas, dit-il en les raccompagnant vers l'escalier. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, fit-il en faisant un baise-main à la vouivre. Je serais ravi de pouvoir discuter plus longuement avec vous à l'avenir.  
  
_ J'en serais enchantée, répondit-elle sincèrement avant de descendre.  
  
_ Severus, une dernière chose. Si vous pouviez lui trouver des vêtements. Je m'en voudrais si le professeur McGonagall nous faisait une crise d'apoplexie demain au petit-déjeuner.  
  
Severus réprima un soupir déçu. Dommage, il aurait trouvé cela fort distrayant.  
  
***************  
  
_ Bonsoir Severus. Vous n'êtes toujours pas couché ? demanda Pomfresh avec étonnement.  
  
Celui-ci était passé comme le directeur lui avait demandé, juste après avoir indiqué le chemin de ses appartements à Anguitia et lui avoir donné le mot de passe.  
  
_ Je venais juste prévenir que le directeur souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
_ Vraiment, il aurait pu me le dire par cheminée plutôt que de vous déranger, rétorqua-t-elle et, pour une fois, Severus fut tout a fait d'accord avec elle.  
  
_ Enfin, comme vous êtes là, pourriez-vous vérifier que notre petite rescapée n'a besoin de rien ?  
  
_ Très bien, soupira-t-il, trop fatigué pour protester.  
  
Pourquoi diable tout le monde s'obstinait à lui demander des services aujourd'hui ?  
  
_ Où est-elle ?  
  
_ Tout au fond, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Et n'allez pas la traumatiser d'avantage, ajouta-t-elle pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui avant de disparaître.  
  
_ Comme si c'était mon habitude, grommela-t-il avant de se rappeler que oui, c'était son habitude...  
  
Se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce, il aperçu la patiente en question. La jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas conscience de sa présence, aussi prit-il le temps de l'observer en silence. Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, elle soufflait sur une tasse de chocolat chaud d'un air boudeur. Visiblement elle ne trouvait pas le breuvage à sa convenance.  
  
Après qu'elle eut porté la tasse à ses lèvres pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, sans pour autant en prendre une gorgée, il se décida à intervenir.  
  
_ Si vous n'en voulez pas, vous feriez mieux de laisser cette tasse tranquille.  
  
_ GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Severus ne dut qu'à ses réflexes le fait d'éviter ladite tasse. qui alla s'écraser à grand fracas contre le mur.  
  
On l'avait déjà attaqué de diverses façons, mais l'ébouillantage par chocolat brûlant était une tentative des plus innovantes.  
  
La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, horrifiée.  
  
_ Oh je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver ! Je vous jure que ce n'était pas prémédité ! Mais vous m'avez fait peur et. balbutia-t-elle, paniquée.  
  
Severus balaya d'un geste de la main ses tentatives d'explication.  
  
Mentalement, il se morigéna de sa maladresse. On ne prenait pas par surprise une personne qui venait de subir un choc émotionnel. La dernière fois qu'un imbécile avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire ce coup, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé, un traumatisme crânien et trois semaines d'alitement.  
  
_ Vous feriez mieux de vous recoucher avant que Pomfresh ne revienne. Elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir sa patiente hors de son lit, observa-t- il impassiblement.  
  
L'entendant pousser un gémissement , il haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Pour toute réponse, elle désigna la tasse brisée du doigt.  
  
_ Elle voulait absolument que je boive ça. Elle va croire que je l'ai fait exprès pour m'en débarrasser.  
  
Sortant sa baguette, Severus fit disparaître les traces de chocolat et les morceaux brisés qui maculaient le sol.  
  
Puis, jugeant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, il s'apprêta à prendre congé.  
  
_ Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne vous laisse? questionna-t-il.  
  
_ Est ce que je pourrais avoir du café? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si c'est bien raisonnable, rétorqua-t-il un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.  
  
_ Je vous en priiiiiie, je ne réussirai jamais à me calmer si je n'en ai pas, implora-t-elle. Et je vais piquer une crise de nerf si quelqu'un me met encore sous le nez du chocolat ! Sous n'importe quelle forme qu'il soit !  
  
Apparemment, Pomfresh avait adopté la méthode de Dumbledore pour soigner tout et n'importe quoi. Le chocolat.  
  
Encore fallait-il aimer ça, mais l'infirmière semblait avoir totalement occulté ce léger détail. Finalement, il fit apparaître une tasse de café et la tendit à la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de ravissement.  
  
_ Merci beaucoup! s'exclama-t-elle, humant avec délectation l'arôme puissant de sa boisson. Vous êtes un ange !  
  
Un ange ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un l'appelait de cette façon. Si Black, ou Dumbledore, avait été là, il aurait été certain d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
La saluant de la tête, il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
_ Attendez, l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la porte. J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Ismerie. Ismerie Threfall!  
  
_ Severus Snape, répondit-il avant de refermer la porte, laissant derrière lui une Ismérie bouche bée.  
  
_ JE SUIS STUPIDE ! ! ! ! ! hurla Ismerie après quelques instants de blanc, prise d'une furieuse envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.  
  
Elle doutait qu'une tasse dans la figure soit un remerciement convenable pour quelqu'un qui venait de vous sauver la vie. et de vous offrir votre dose de caféine salvatrice.  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
****************  
  
Et oui, c'est terminé pour le moment!  
  
Toujours un grand merci à Arcadia (même si tu me harcèles à chaque mail et dans mes reviews pour avoir la suite^^;). D'ailleurs, si vous avez le cafard, allez lire ses fics, ça vous remontra le moral en moins de deux!! ^_____^ Merci aussi à ma soeurette. Et cela même si elle me traumatise quand elle me corrige.^^; bouhouhouh!! Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante!?!?^__^  
  
Bon, je crois que je vais aller me mater la scène du duel du dvd deux de Hp moi! Jsuis en manque de Severus!  
  
Biz'!!!! 


	3. chapitre trois

Voilà, enfin une update !  
Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais ce chapitre trois m'a posé pas mal de problèmes et surtout, un énooorme blocage…Impossible d'écrire quoique ce soit de correct pendant des jours ! Sigh…  
Mais bon, voilà, finalement, j'ai réussi à m'en dépatouiller et même si je ne suis pas super contente de moi et que , comme le dit ma chère Jo', ça ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, tant pis ! ^________________^  
  
**Disclaimers **:Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à JRK (un de ces quatres, elle va pas retrouver Severus, elle va pas savoir pourquoi^___^).  
Par contre, Anguitia et Ismerie sont mes créations. Bas les pattes!!! ^^  
  
Je déteste les noms français, alors vous vous les coltinerez en Vo^^ Mais voilà les équivalences!  
  
**Death Eater**: Mangemort  
  
**Severus Snape**: Severus Rogue (argh, c'est mooooche ___)  
  
**Moony**: Lunard  
  
**Padfoot**: Patmol   
  
**Hogwarts**: Poudlard  
**Spoilers**:Les quatre premiers tomes et un chouillaaaaaaaaaaa tout petit petit minuscule du tome 5…^_____^ (mais pas de quoi vous dévoiler toute l'intrigue…si si Jo', y'en a une…quelque part…^^)  
  
**Avertissements** :Attention, certaines scènes et situations peuvent heurter la sensibilité des fans de Sirius Black. Avant de lire cette fic, vérifiez que celle-ci vous convient bien!   
Un grand merci à ma piep, Jo' nechan, mizu et Arci-chan (Allez lire ses fics !!!!) pour m'avoir relu^________________^ C'est pas du luxe avec moi, je le sais bien !  
Bonne lecture à tous !!!!  
*********************  
**Chapitre 3  
**Anguitia se releva péniblement, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues rougies et des mèches de cheveux éparses y restaient plaquées. Sa respiration était difficile et saccadée.  
Elle leva avec appréhension les yeux vers Severus qui la foudroyait de son regard le plus noir.  
S'en était trop.  
Elle s'effondra sur le lit, prise d'une autre crise de fou rire incontrôlable et se mit a taper hystériquement contre le matelas du lit sur lequel elle avait pris place  
  
_ Je suis ravi que ma vie soit une source inépuisable d'amusement pour toi, mais je ne trouve pas cela franchement très drôle…, fit-il remarquer, glacial et clairement mécontent.   
  
Anguitia tenta de répondre à plusieurs reprises. Sans grand succès…  
  
_ Oh que si ! finit-elle par réussir à répondre, essayant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Tout d'abord elle tente de te tuer avec une tasse de chocolat brûlant et après… Apres… Elle te dis que tu es un ange !!! Rien que de t'imaginer avec deux petites ailes dans le dos et une auréole au dessus de la tête… C'est... c'est…  
  
Une crise de rire encore plus forte que les précédentes l'empêcha de continuer.   
  
_ Ça m'apprendra à te rapporter mes faits et gestes, grommela-t-il à voix basse.   
Puis, décidant de prendre son mal en patience, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et attendit avec résignation que la vouivre se calme. Ce qui, selon toutes apparences, risquait sûrement de prendre un certain temps…  
  
Finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même et à se calmer. S'essuyant les yeux, elle se leva et s'installa sur le tapis, prés de son ami visiblement toujours contrarié.  
  
_ Pardon, je suis désolée…, fit-t-elle repentante .  
  
Severus eut un regard peu convaincu à son égard.  
  
_ Honnêtement ! Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Mais avoue que c'est assez drôle, non ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Tu pourrais essayer ça comme déguisement pour le prochain Halloween . Je suis sûre que tu serais très mignon comme ça !  
  
_ Et tu ose prétendre être désolée ? siffla-t-il.  
  
_ Tu insinuerais que je me moque de toi ? fit-elle en reculant, faussement outrée, une main posée théâtralement sur sa poitrine. Moi qui suis depuis toujours à tes côtés, qui supporte sans broncher ta charmante personne pleine de sarcasmes ? Que tu es cruel ! Je croyais que je comptais pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ! Dire que j'avais tellement foi en toi !  
  
_ D'accord, d'accord, je me rend… céda-t-il en soupirant. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'avait jamais réussit à rester fâché longtemps contre elle. C'était une des particularité d'Anguitia . Ce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté venant de quelqu'un d'autre (minus Dumbledore peut-être…), il n'avait aucun mal à l'accepter d'elle. Et elle le savait parfaitement, en profitant souvent outrageusement.  
  
_ Merci très cher, j'ai toujours su que vous saviez être juste et reconnaître vos erreurs, chantonna-t-elle avec bonne humeur.  
  
Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque  
  
_ Je suis certain que tous les élèves de Gryffindor seraient d'accord avec toi, dit-il d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.  
  
_ A ce point ? Serais-tu ce genre de professeur sadique et intransigeant qui traumatise ses élèves pour se faire respecter ? se moqua-t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
  
Severus eut un sourire en coin. Sadique et intransigeant… Il fallait bien avouer que cela lui convenait à merveille. Surtout quand Potter et sa petite bande entraient en action .  
Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.  
  
_ Sans cœur ! jeta-t-elle  
  
_ Et fier de l'être !  
  
La vouivre étouffa un rire. Elle adorait Severus, pour son humour assez particulier, mais aussi caustique que le sien..  
  
_ Au fait, notre charmante rescapée, elle t'as dit son nom ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.  
  
_ Oui. Elle m'a dit se nommer Ismerie Threfall.  
  
_ Et ?  
  
_ Et je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus à son sujet mis à part en ce qui concerne ses pulsions meurtrières des plus originales. Je peux juste te dire que son père est un ami de Dumbledore. Mais cela n'explique pas ce qu'elle faisait seule dans la Forêt Interdite au beau milieu de la nuit. Je suppose que nous en saurons plus demain.  
  
_ Et les deux autres, que faisaient-ils là ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas un hasard, puisque le directeur les attendait, je me trompe ?  
  
Severus hésita un instant.  
  
_ Cela à un rapport avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose à ce sujet…  
  
_ Inutile de te justifier. Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle, sincère.   
  
Elle savait parfaitement qu'en tant qu'agent double, il était dans l'impossibilité de lui révéler certaines choses et elle ne s'en offusquait pas.   
  
_ Par contre, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir…Ce Black, il s'agit bien du « Sirius Black » qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban l'année dernière ?  
  
Severus se demanda un instant s'il avait le droit de parler de ça. Mais après tout, durant l'entretien, Dumbledore n'avait rien tenter pour cacher l'identité de ses visiteurs. Pour lui, c'était la permission implicite d'en parler librement à Anguitia.  
  
_ Il s'agit bien de lui…finit-il par répondre  
  
_ Dois-je donc en déduire qu'il n'est pas l'assassin fou que tout le monde pense ?  
  
_ Fou, il l'est indubitablement… ironisa Severus. Mais il est innocent du crime dont on l'a accusé il y a quinze ans…   
  
Anguitia médita un moment ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, le criminel qui était soi-disant l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort travaillait en fait contre lui… Intéressant. Pourtant, l'entente ne paraissait pas au beau fixe entre l'animagus, le loup-garou et le maître de potions… Et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même ennemi commun…  
  
_ Pourquoi les déteste tu autant ? finit-elle par demander, brisant le silence.  
  
Severus se raidit à sa question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de son enfance ni de sa scolarité à Anguitia. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement que les détester ? Les quatre maraudeurs avaient tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie pendant sept ans. Bon, soyons juste. Pas quatre, seulement deux…l'autre moitié étant trop lâche, soit pour participer, soit pour intervenir.  
  
_ Severus ? Demanda doucement Anguitia.  
  
_ Disons qu'ils faisaient parti d'une bande avec qui j'avais des rapports « légèrement » conflictuels…et c'est peu dire. Ils trouvaient désopilant de me prendre pour cible pour chacune de leur blague absurde. Et comme je ne me gênais pas pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce dès que j'en avais l'occasion, notre petite guerre a pris de l'ampleur…et s'est poursuivie bien après nos études…Bien évidemment, le fait que je sois devenu Death Eater n'a pas vraiment amélioré les choses .  
  
Anguitia se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Elle sentait que Severus n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet et qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit…loin de là.  
Elle s'imaginait très bien un Sirius Black comme un ado infernal mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que Lupin était du même acabit. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose car la haine qu'éprouvait Severus était réelle, que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre…  
********************  
Remus referma doucement la porte derrière eux.   
  
_ Comment la trouves-tu ? demanda-t-il au chien noir qui trottina vers l'un des lits et sauta dessus.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus repris sa forme humaine, puis après s'être étiré longuement , il s'écroula avec autant d'élégance qu'un sac de patates.  
  
_ Odieuse et prétentieuse à souhait !  
  
Remus lâcha un petit rire  
  
_Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi insupportable qu'elle, lâcha Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.   
  
Puis, se tournant vers son ami, il ajouta :  
  
_ Remus, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
  
_ Rien rien…  
  
_ Remus, dis moi à quoi tu penses plutôt que de faire une imitation du chat du Cheshir ! Je ne suis pas Alice perdue dans sa forêt !  
  
_ Je pense que tu es jaloux, tout simplement, rétorqua tranquillement Remus en s'installant à son tour sur le lit restant.   
  
_ Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ?répliqua l'animagus. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux.  
  
_ Tu es jaloux parce qu'une belle femme n'a pas succombé à ton charme légendaire. Ton orgueil en a pris un sacré coup…  
  
_ Hein ?! Mais pas du tout je…  
  
_ Sans compter que la même femme préfère la compagnie de Severus à la tienne, continua le loup-garou joyeusement.   
  
Sirius manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça.  
  
_ Tu oses insinuer que je suis jaloux de « SNAPE » ?  
  
Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas. Qu'une femme accepte la compagnie de son vieil ennemi et non la sienne devait, malgré ses protestations, énerver profondément Padfoot . Et puis le taquiner était amusant. Cela lui rappelait le temps où les maraudeurs étaient encore quatre et où ils se chamaillaient tout le temps.  
  
_ Même un tout petit peu ?  
  
_PAS DU TOUT ! …Bon, d'accord, disons un tout petit peu, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Non mais franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle peut lui trouver pour vouloir traîner avec lui ?  
  
_ Et pourquoi ce serait si inconcevable ? interrogea Remus à brûle-pourpoint.  
  
Sirius fixa son ami avec des yeux ébahis en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué…  
  
_ He ho Moony, on parle de Snivellus là ! Tu te souviens, l'espèce de Slytherin aux cheveux gras avec un gros nez qui nous à cassé les pieds toute notre scolarité !  
  
_ Oui, c'est vrai, alors que nous étions de vrais anges avec lui…rétorqua Remus avec un regard accusateur.  
  
Ok, c'était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé à la base… Moony était malade, très malade…ou alors, quelqu'un l'avais mis sous imperius... c'était ça ! ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Faites que ça soit ça…  
  
_ Moony, tu es certain que ça va ? Tu sais que tu es en train de défendre Snape là…et pas qu'un peu !  
  
_ Siri…Franchement, nous ne sommes plus des enfants…Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'essayer de vous conduire en adulte tous les deux ?  
  
_ C'est ça, moi ami avec Snivellus…Et la méduse, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…  
  
_ Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui, juste… civil. Ce n'est quand même pas trop demander ?  
  
_ Comme si « lui » pouvait être civil, ronchonna Padfoot  
  
Touché. Un point pour Sirius…  
  
Vu sous cet angle, il était vrai que Snape était aussi entêté et buté que l'animagus. S'il fallait compter sur ses deux là pour jouer le jeu de la [1] réconciliation de leur plein gré, autant attendre que Voldemort invite Harry à prendre le thé pour une visite de courtoisie…  
En gros, c'était loin d'être gagné…  
[1] séduction !!!! Si vous voulez sauver Sirius, tapez 1 ; si vous voulez sauvez Severus taper 2 ; si vous voulez sauver Voldy taper 3 ! (hum… pardon… )   
(Merci soeurette pour cette remarque pleine d'esprit…)  
********************  
Voilà voilà, bon , passons aux remerciements pour les reviews (dont celle du chapitre 2 qui sont passées a la trappe, allez savoir pourquoi…)  
  
**Loumiolla** Merci pour tes gentils compliments. Je ne trouve pas que j'écrive particulièrement bien (pourquoi a-t-on toujours l'impression que ce que l'on écrit est stupide…;___;) mais ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un apprécie son travail^^!  
  
**Pyrix** Hehehe! Crois moi, Anguitia n'a pas finit de choquer Hogwarts! ^__  
  
**Manakel** Copiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!!! Pour tes questions, tu verras bien!*sourire shinigami*  
Pour le café, j'aimerai bien le connaître ce fichu sort, il me serait utile ^_____^   
  
**Blue Mana** T'inquiètes pas, Remus va bien s'en sortir. Je l'aime bien aussi donc je vais pas le traumatiser à vie^^ Mdr!!  
Allez, allons broyer du Sirius sur un air de La Reine, ça va le faire!(Comme ça tu pourras trucider Kamijo en même temps^^)  
  
**Mara jade 5** Désolée, mais je ne risque pas de me calmer avec Sirius…c'est viscéral, je l'aime pas^^; Mais bon, sa condition s'améliorera peut-être par la suite…qui sait^^  
  
**Naoned** De toute manière, Severus est toujours génial! (lol, vive l'objectivité^^)   
Et voilà le deuxième chapitre!  
  
**Blood-Countess** Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le mail que je t'ai envoyé…Sinon, merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite…quelque peu tardive ! lol   
Encore pardon….  
  
**Lunicorne** AU moins ma fic fait rire, c'est déjà ça ! Lol  
Pauvres voisins tiens ^____^  
  
**Loumiolla** Faut pas s'inquiéter, Ismerie ne se prend pas pour Dobby. C'est juste que pour le coup, elle se sens légèrement stupide^__^  
Et merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
**Naoned** Oui, Ismerie était un tout petit peu sur les nerfs…Alors forcement, y'a des tasses qui volent ! Niark   
  
**Arcadiane** Ma chère Arci-chan que j'adore, mais non tu m'harcèle pas...du tout (sens-tu la douce ironie de ma voix ?) ^____^ En tout cas, voilà ton chapitre 3 ! Contente ?!  
  
**Devine**Ne serait-ce pas ma Jo' choupinette a moi que je reconnais ? Mais siiiiiiiiiii ! Copiiiiineuuuuuu ! Mais voyons, faut bien que je martyrise un peu Sirius vu que tu fais de même avec Sev'^____^ Et puis bon, meduuuuse pawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!  
  
**Phonzine ** My gosh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? ^_____^ Comment ça va ?  
Bon, pour répondre a tes questions, je sais qu e Sirius a l'air légèrement stupide mais bon, c'est sûrement paske je l'aime pas des masses, c'est tout ! lol  
Sinon, pour le côté « avenant » De Sev', je suis d'accord avec toi…L'est pas assez cynique à mon goût, mais je vais essayer d'améliorer ça au fil des chapitres ! Promis !  
Pour l'histoire, il n'y aura pas que du « Severus POV » mais un peu de tout…on verra bien étant donné que je sais pas trop où je vais…Advienne que pourra !!! ^___^  
  
**Blue Mana** Pa'doooooooon, j'ai mis trop de temps a l'écrire celui là et en plus l'histoire avance pas…T___T  
Mais je vais faire des efforts, promis, et ce malgré la nouvelle affreuse sur les canards dont tu m'as parlé ! lol   
  
**Snapy-e** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je vais la finir ma fic…je sais pas quand mais je VAIS la finir !! ^___^  
Bon et bien il est temps d'y aller d'aller réfléchir au chapitre 4 ….^^ ;  
Salut les gens !!!!  



	4. chapitre quatre

Chapitre 4, ou comment se remettre à écrire après la spandex space des idées …C'est pour dire si je reviens de loin^^

Oui oui, je sais…ça fait des mois et plusieurs brouettes que j'ai pas updaté.

Pardon, sorry, mea culpa et blablabla et blablabla. Ben oui, que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien, ça arrive à tout le monde ^___^

Enfin bref ! Vous allez rire, c'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que ça va beaucoup avancer dans l'histoire mais au moins maintenant, je vois un peu plus dans ma p'tite tête comment vont évoluer les choses. Yepa ! Hourra pour moi 

Au fait, j'ai désormais un Live journal. J' y mettrai sûrement  au fur et à mesure la progression de ma fic. Donc si vous voulez à peu près savoir où j'en suis, l'adresse est dans mon profil.

Disclaimers Comme d'hab', c'est pas à moi, c'est à l'autre anglaise bourrée de thunes…Elle se reconnaîtra.

Spoilers Les 4 premiers livres et des informations du 5 ( je n'ai repris que ce qui m'intéressais)…mais ça ne suit ab-so-lu-ment pas les évènements du Tome 5. (Jo, je t'ai entendu avec ton « c'est pas difficile de toute façon »…allez va, je suis d'accord avec toi^^)

Je déteste les noms français, alors vous vous les coltinerez en Vo^^ Mais voilà les équivalences!

**Death Eater** Mangemort

**Severus Snape** Severus Rogue (argh, c'est mooooche ___)

**Moony**Lunard

**Padfoot**Patmol 

**Hogwarts**Poudlard

AvertissementsAttention, certaines scènes et situations peuvent heurter la sensibilité des fans de Sirius Black. Avant de lire cette fic,  vérifiez que celle-ci vous convient bien! 

Merchi à piep et Suu pour avoir relu ce chapitre^^

************

**Chapitre 4**

****

Ismérie se tenait  devant la grande salle, mal à l'aise,  sans oser en pousser la porte. Depuis le moment où elle avait posé un pied hors de sa chambre, elle avait eu la désagréable sensation que ses entrailles s'étaient transformées en plomb. Impression qui n'avait  fait qu'empirer alors qu'elle tentait avec difficulté de trouver son chemin parmi le dédale de l'école.

 Mais finalement elle avait réussit à s'en sortir sans trop de difficultés (et ce à sa grande fierté). A savoir à peine une petite trentaine d'escaliers, quelques kilomètres de couloirs et une bonne quinzaine de tableaux à qui elle avait demandé son chemin. Total : quarante-sept minutes et treize secondes. Une bonne moyenne pour atteindre son petit déjeuner, non ? 

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Inutile de paniquer bêtement. Si elle avait survécu à une horde de centaures en furie sans trop d'égratignures, elle pouvait pousser cette fichue porte et affronter n'importe quoi !

…

Bon, d'accord…

Peut-être pas « n'importe quoi »…

Il y avait deux trois petites choses qu'elle préférait éviter autant que possible. 

Tomber sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, par exemple, en était une…

Un tête-à-tête avec la plus terrible infirmière qui lui avait été donné de connaître, la tyrannique, quoique fort compétente, Madame Pomfresh en était une autre…Et non des moindres…

Le simple fait de repenser à  « l'affrontement » qu'elle avait eut la veille lui donnait des frissons. A croire que l'infirmière l'avait plus traumatisé que sa « petite mésaventure forestière ».Comble de la contradiction….

La jeune femme n'avait rien à redire concernant ses talents médicaux mais les hôpitaux et autres cliniques, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Et le comportement « mère- poule-surprotectrice -et-intransigeante- puissance 1000 » de l'infirmière n'arrangeait rien.

Tout comme les effets de la potion qu'on lui avait prescrite pour prévenir toute crise de panique ou d'hystérie. Le remède en lui-même avait été très efficace, pas le moindre petit claquage de nerf en vue. Les effets secondaires, eux, avaient été beaucoup moins sympathiques…Ses pensées n'avaient plus été qu'une sorte de vague brouillard psychédélique. Madame Pomfresh lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction des plus communes. L'intensité des « visions » était variable d'une personne à l'autre et prouvait l'efficacité de la potion. A croire qu'elle était on ne peut plus "réceptive". Mais Ismerie ne comprenait pas en quoi le fait de voir un sphinx en tutu parme danser un tango avec un hyppogryphe une rose au bec pouvait prouver l'efficacité de quoique ce soit …

Toujours était-il que dès qu'elle avait eut les idées claires, elle avait tout fait pour s'échapper de l'infirmerie. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle estimait avoir déjà causé bien assez de problèmes et ne désirait qu'un peu de calme et de tranquillité.

Toute seule…

Pourtant, elle avait bien cru que jamais l'infirmière ne céderait si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait son apparition...

-flash back-

_Poppy, je suis ravi de voir que notre charmante invitée va mieux.

_ Ha, monsieur le Directeur, je suis certaine que vous pourriez convaincre cette jeune demoiselle de rester encore une nuit ici, pour plus de sûreté. Elle s'obstine à vouloir sortir à tout prix, gronda-t-elle en la regardant, réprobatrice.

Dumbledore ne put résister au regard implorant de la jeune fille. Et il savait à quel point Poppy pouvait se montrer … « excessive » avec ses patients.

_ Allons, elle m'a l'air en parfaite santé et je suis convaincu qu'elle est suffisamment d'aplomb pour rejoindre ses appartements. Bien sûr, rajouta-il rapidement devant l'air outragé de son aide-soignante, nous lui ferons apporter son dîner pour qu'elle puisse se reposer à loisir. Nous ne voudrions  surtout pas qu'elle fasse une rechute ou qu'elle se fatigue inutilement.

L'infirmière ne semblait pas ravie mais Ismerie s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle pouvait partir…

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers elle.

_ Et bien mon enfant. Je suis ravie de vous avoir parmi nous. Bien que vous ne soyez pas tout à fait la personne que j'attendais et que votre arrivée ait été, je dois bien l'admettre, intéressante.

Ismérie se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Allons allons, la rassura le directeur, il n'y a pas de quoi être gênée. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans une situation délicate à un moment ou l'autre de notre vie.

_Ha oui, vous vous êtes déjà  fait poursuivre par des centaures d'humeur meurtrière, s'enquit  Ismerie, une touche d'amertume dans la voix ?

_ Non, répondit le directeur sans se démonter, mais j'ai déjà dû affronter un calamar de dix mètres un brin trop affectueux qui repose désormais dans note lac. Sans oublier la fois où je me suis retrouvé à la place de la souris dont Miss Teigne voulait faire son repas, victime de mon propre sort de réduction. Oh! et la fois où Hagrid m'avait préparé ce repas moldu appelé barbecue, et avait mis le feu à ma barbe! Et puis n'oublions pas le jour où j'ai voulu me promener avec des amis dans une forêt tropicale à la recherche d'une plante rare, et qu'un serpent immense a voulu me dévorer.

Ismerie le regardait , bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le grand Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps puisse s'être retrouver dans des situations aussi absurdes.

_J'allais oublier ma rencontre avec une horde de….

Pomfresh se racla la gorge, essayant d'endiguer le flot de paroles du directeur qui semblait parti pour raconter les plus petites mésaventures insolites que le destin avait placé en travers de son chemin. 

Sans grand effet…

_Professeur Dumbledore !

Lequel s'arrêta net dans son élan.

_Mouiii ?

_Puisque vous semblez être d'avis que Miss Threfall est en état de sortir, il serait peut-être temps de la conduire à ses appartements ?

_Ho, vous avez raison Poppy. Après tout, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ismerie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il y a plus intéressant que d'écouter les divagations d'un vieil homme radotant ?

_ Le jour ou vous radoterez sera le jour ou le je deviendrai la femme de Gilderoy Lockart, répondit l'infirmière avec un demi-sourire. 

Puis, se tournant vers Ismerie, elle lui tendit une fiole. 

_Tenez, ceci vous permettra de dormir si vous souffrez d'insomnie. Ne prenez pas plus de cinq gouttes avant de vous coucher, lui conseilla t-elle. On devient vite dépendant avec ces choses là, ajouta t-elle en fronçant légèrement le nez. Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Ismerie acquiesça en rangeant avec précaution la fiole dans une des ses poches et suivit le directeur afin qu'il la conduise à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Ses affaires étaient visiblement arrivées, contrairement à elle, sans encombre. Au moins ça de gagné.

_Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec moi ? proposa Ismerie.

_Voici une excellente idée ma chère, nous en profiterons pour discuter tranquillement.

 Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança dans la quête d'une bouilloire et de deux tasses. Mais elle dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peine perdue…Impossible de mettre la main dessus …

 _ Allons, vous chercherez ceci plus tard, fit Dumbledore la prenant en pitié perdue dans ses cartons. Pour le moment, nous allons faire dans la facilité. Un instant plus tard, un elfe de maison apparu avec du thé et des petits gâteaux.  Ismerie se laissa tomber avec soulagement dans un fauteuil.

_Dites-moi, comment ce fait-il que ce soit vous et non votre père qui soit l ? s'enquit le directeur en tendant une tasse à Ismérie qui la prit avec gratitude. Il avait pourtant répondu positivement à ma demande. Je suis quelques peu surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas prévenu du changement.

_Et bien, il m'a juste dit qu'il aurait dû travailler à Hogwarts cette année et que j'allais devoir le remplacer. On a découvert en Sibérie un fossile d'Arcadianus Elehynus. Et vous savez comment est papa et comment fonctionne son sens des priorités. Dès qu'il l'a appris, il a foncé tête première. 

C'était après tout la stricte vérité. Son père, après lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle, lui avait à peine laissé le temps de jeter ses affaires dans diverses malles et cartons avant de transplaner avec elle devant la Forêt Interdite. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il suffisait de traverser la dite forêt pour atteindre Hogwarts, l'avait embrassé et l'avait laissée en plan devant l'orée d'un bois qui ne lui apparaissait pas des plus sympathiques. Les évènements qui avaient suivi n'avaient fait que lui prouver que ses intuitions étaient bonnes…Bien qu'elle eut largement préféré le contraire…

_ Alsilius vous a juste dit de la traverser? Rien de plus ? s'étonna le directeur.

_ « Tu n'as qu'à marcher tout droit, c'est simple comme bonjour. »Voilà précisément ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a juste légèrement omis de me préciser quelles charmantes créatures y vivaient...et surtout qu'elles n'aimaient pas être dérangées…

_ Vous m'en voyez désolé. Les centaures ne sont pas habituellement aussi méprisants envers les humains…Mais vous auriez pu tomber sur pire…

_Pire ? Pire que « ça » ?…Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire dans cette fichue forêt ?

_ Ho…pas grand chose. Une tribu d'Acromantula. Quelques hippogryphes. Voldemort lui-même nous a fait l'honneur d'y séjourner il y a trois ans, répondit tranquillement Dumbledore en attaquant un biscuit au citron.

Ismerie manqua de renverser sa tasse.Décidément, elle n'avait aucune affinité avec ces fichus objets en ce moment…

_ Vous avez vraiment TOUT ça dans cette forêt ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant.

_Et vous n'avez jamais eu aucun mort ? fit-elle dubitative.

_ Allons, la forêt n'est pas aussi dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraît. Il suffit juste de la connaître. 

_Si vous le dites, répondit-elle pas vraiment convaincu. Vous m'excuserez d'en douter…

 Elle continua à siroter son thé tandis que Dumbledore piochait généreusement dans les biscuits. Finalement, elle se décida à poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

_Monsieur, quel travail devait effectuer mon père cette année ?

_Il devait assurer le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Si vous saviez la vitesse à laquelle ce poste se trouve vaquant, vous comprendriez ma difficulté à trouver un nouveau professeur chaque année, confia le directeur en soupirant.

_Je vois…répondis distraitement. C'était logique après tout, son père avait de grandes connaissances sur le sujet. Il était normal que Dumbledore ait fait appel à lui s'il lui manquait un professeur.

Mais alors…

Si son père lui avait dit de le remplacer, cela voulait dire que…

_ Et oui, déclara Dumbledore en voyant qu'elle avait compris, cela veux dire que c'est vous qui allez être professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Mais, mais je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'enseignement ! Et je n'ai pas du tout les connaissances nécessaires ! protesta-elle, légèrement affolée à l'idée de devoir enseigner. Surtout comme ça, à l'improviste.

Dumbledore reposa  sa tasse et se leva.

_ Je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez comme un charme. Vous avez étudié avec vote père, alors je vous fais entièrement confiance. Et puis après tout, vous avez encore un mois pour vous préparer. Bonne nuit ma chère, je vous attend dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner demain. Passez une bonne nuit.

Et sur ce, il partit, laissant une Ismerie abasourdie se demandant dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée.

-fin du flash back-

Haha ! J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 5, c'est un miracle !

Bon, passons aux réponses des reviews^^

***Natacha***

Non, laisses ton gentil petit clavier, la bave, il apprécie pas beaucoup je pense^^ lol 

Mais voilà la suite en tout cas.

***Claire***

Est-ce que Harry va intervenir ? Je pense que oui… mais je sais pas encore comment (quoique j'ai une petite idée^^). Et puis il parlera forcement à Anguitia…de toute manière, ce serait difficile qu'il lui échappe^^ lol !

***Cachou***

Sigh, je sais que cette fichue fic n'avance pas…crois-moi, ça m'énerve au moins autant que vous ! Mais bon, logiquement, encore un ou deux chapitres et TOUT sera mis en place ! Ha ha ! ^__^ 

Qu'est ce qu'une bombe peut trouver à Sev' ? Mais c'est son amie, c'est tout. Et puis on peut trouver pleins de choses a Sev' d'abord ! Il est classe, ténébreux, sarcastique, a une voix de velours, des mains « élégantes » .Tout ça quoi^^ Mais je le répète, Anguitia n'est pas et ne sera pas la petite amie de Severus.^^

***Oni no Komori Uta***

J'suis désolée, pas de trucidage de Sirius aujourd'hui, ce sera pour la prochaine update…qui j'espère me prendra moins de temps que celle-la…^^ Que dire de plus… 'attention, un hobbit peut en cacher un autre !…voir trois autres' ^___^

***Naoned***

Lol, je suis contente que mon début de chapitre trois t'ai plus paske au début, j'avais peur que ça fonctionne pas du tout…mais apparemment, les lecteurs ont compris, alors « ouf », tout va bien !^^

Mais non Sev' ne se laisse pas mener par le bout du nez…crois moi, c'est réciproque^___^

***Elehyn***

Quoi, mais j'adoooooooooooooore Sirius ! *ton dégoulinant d'ironie* ^^

Ben voilà, au moins tu as les explications pour Ismerie et « qui » l'a mal orienté... Pour Anguitia, ça viendra un peu plus tard, mais ça viendra^^

Jur ! lol !

***Dega***

Allons allons, Sev' sera ce qu'il sera, mais je vais tenter de le rendre plus…"cflm"^___^ Pour Dracouette et Luciette (huhuhu^o^) Je sais pas du touuut si on les verra…L'avenir nous le dira !

***Jo***

Nechaaaaaan ! Halalala, ma méduse est dans le frigo^^

Bon, je sais, tu vas me dire que ça avance pas…et tu as raison, mais au moins, tu remarqueras qu'aucun Sirius n'a été maltraité dans ce chapitre, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? ^^

Allez, je m'en vais retrouver Sev' avec mes allusions aussi subtile que la subtilité même ! Bizouuuus !!!

***CIAN***

Hahahaha, ben j'ai fais Bac L moi madame^^

Allez, tiens, la suite pour la peine^^ (et LIS des fics en anglais ! Sgreugneugneu !!!)

***Ombrefeu***

Tiens, c'est marrant, moi aussi j'ai voté pour sauver Sev'^^

(serais-tu fan de Mercedes Lackey ?)

***Manakel***

L'inspiration a pris son temps mais me voila^^ Sigh…c'était mieux quand tu avais l'ADSL… T__T

***Arcadiane***

Bon, tu vois, j'ai laissé le sac à puc…euh, pardon, Sirius tranquille cette fois ^___^ Qu'il en profite, qu'il en profite… Nyark nyark nyark !!!

Ben avoue quand même que Sirius a des progrès à faire, non ? ( quoique maintenant, il en a plus vraiment besoin…BWAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!)

Oui oui, je sais, Sev' aussi mais bon, j'suis fan de Severus moi, pas de Sirius^^

Mais j'suis contente que tu aimes Anguitia (qui est, c'est certes vrai, encore un cœur à prendre…)et voilà le retour D'Ismerie pour le chapter 4^^Que la force soit avec elle, elle va en avoir besoin^^

Allez, bizouuuux !!!

***Cholera***

Nyaaaaaaa!! Voilà la suite, pas taper!^^

***Moemai***

Pitchouuune, t'as plus Internet ! Jsuis trop tristeuuuuu Reviennnnnnnns !! Sinon, contente que tu aimes Moony et dommage que tu aimes Sirus^^ lol


End file.
